Elizabeth's Decision
by JAZ Jess
Summary: Will Elizabeth dare question her love for William? Will she ever muster up enough courage to confront him about what she has done? Is there any possible way Jack could have survived the Kraken? Elizabeth seems to hope so...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters are owned by Disney, NOT me.

Notes: Sorry it's a short first chapter, but I thought it was needed. Please R&R! This is the first story I've published and I would love to know if I should continue with it!

**Elizabeth's Decision**

Chapter 1

Word had spread quickly through all of Port Royal that Jack was dead. And there was no reason to doubt it. Everyone who even vaguely remembered him knew he would eventually perish at sea at an early age, for his trickery and foolishness would eventually get the best of him. All the sailors around knew from the start that his personality would eternally doom him. However, most people forgot one _very_ important fact. The fact that he was **_Captain Jack Sparrow_**.

"I did it!" Elizabeth cried out in her sleep. "It was I who did the deed! I killed Jack Sparrow!" she wailed.

Elizabeth had been tossing and turning every night for a month now, not able to catch a wink of sleep. Her conscience filled with guilt, she was unable to shake the fact that she had committed murder. Elizabeth Swann had killed a man, a fine man, a friend. She had selected a horrible fate for a _good_ friend, a friend who was maybe even more than a friend, _maybe_…

It troubled Elizabeth so much, _too_ much not knowing if she ever really _did_ have any feelings towards Jack. Did he truly like her? Or did he _only_ engage in flirting because she was the _only_ woman on board, the _only_ woman foolish enough to send him signals back…

Every day she would find herself day dreaming about that man.

"What had enticed me to risk my relationship with Will to begin with?" Elizabeth would wonder.

Was it the adventure? The excitement? The _mystery_ in him? Or was it solely due to the fact that somehow he was always forbidden and she wanted to break the rules, just once…

Sometimes she would find herself thinking about how her life would be different if Jack had lived. Would she still be here, on her father's estate, awaiting William to bring up the topic of marriage again? Or would she be on Jack's brand new ship right now, sailing by his side, the cool spray of salt water on her face? So many questions were left unanswered and unresolved in her mind. However, just thinking about whether or not she had actually _loved_ Jack seemed like treason.

"How could I!" Elizabeth would think, disgusted with herself. "How could I even _imagine_ betraying Will!"

But no matter how much effort she put into moving on without Jack, she could not block him from her mind. He always seemed to slip back into her thoughts. Elizabeth was waging a war against her emotions in which neither side could win.

"But that kiss…the kiss that sealed Captain Jack's fate…it tasted so good…"

Elizabeth's thoughts would always seem to wander to the pirate who pilfered and pillaged and plundered. And that same pirate just may/might have stolen her single most valuable possession…

_**her heart**._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters are owned by Disney, NOT me.

Notes: I have to admit, these next few chapters _are_ pretty dull. But there will be more action in the ones that follow, so continue reading! It is necessary to go into these boring parts, otherwise the story WILL NOT make sense! _PLEASE_ don't lose faith in my writing abilities! R&R!

**Chapter 2**

It was a little after daybreak and Elizabeth had decided to pay her beloved William a visit at work as she frequently did _without_ notifying her father. She called upon her driver, Miles, to prepare for her departure from her father's mansion.

"Miles, make ready the horses. I shall be taking the carriage out this morning."

"Right away, Miss Swann. And where to so early?" asked Miles.

"Will Turner's blacksmith shop in town," answered Elizabeth.

"Ahh, going to see your dear William again, eh? Despite what your father believes, I feel he is a good match for you. Very respectable and hard-working, if it's not too bold to say so, Miss."

"No, it's not too bold at all. Thank you Miles, that is all," replied Elizabeth.

"The carriage should be ready in fifteen minutes, Miss Swann."

"Wonderful."

Elizabeth made her way back to the large front doors of her father's house. As she entered, the maids and servents greeted her, as usual.

"Good morning Miss Swann," they chimed.

"Good morning," she replied, a false smile pasted on her face.

Elizabeth could never figure out how it was possible for her to feel so alone in this house, and yet have a crowd of people surrounding her constantly. Maybe it was because _this_ was not the company she _wanted_.

Elizabeth thought to herself, "I wouldn't feel this way all the time if I were around _true_ friends, like I was a month ago. I never felt this way on the Pearl…**NO!** Stop it Elizabeth, and get these absurd thoughts out of your head immediately! The Black Pearl has been destroyed! It sunk to the oblivion of Davy Jones's Locker, and Jack…Jack…."

Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized her feet were automatically taking her to the kitchen where she found her father, the governor, sitting at the table eating some hot cereal. He looked up, surprised to see his daughter awake and dressed already.

"Elizabeth, I didn't expect to see you up so early!" her father exclaimed. "What is the occasion?"

"I'm paying Will a short visit, is all. I won't be long," replied Elizabeth.

"I…" the governor started, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Now I know you highly disapprove of him and would rather see me marry someone a bit wealthier, more distinguished and notable, like Commodore Norrington was, but my heart lies with William and that is final."

He let out a great sigh. "I suppose I understand. And you are sure this is the path you have chosen?"

"Yes, father."

"I have but one more question for you, dear." Elizabeth nodded in approval. "If Commodore Norrington were still alive, would you consider marrying him again?"

"True enough, I _am_ upset at his absence," she said, although she really was not "but I would never marry him, even if he were royalty, which he practically was! I'd marry Captain Jack Sparrow before I'd marry _him_!"

At that moment, Elizabeth became conscious of what she was saying, and it frightened her a bit.

"Well that's saying something!" stated the governor.

"Not really. He's a good man…**_was_** a good man…" thought Elizabeth. "Well, I'm off to see Will now! Good day father!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed out of the kitchen and up to the font doors.

"WAIT! Elizabeth!" her father shouted.

Elizabeth pretended not to hear her father, for fear he would further question her about her love for Will. Besides, it made her uncomfortable thinking about whether or not she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Some days it would be clear to her that she loved Will, but others, she would drift back into her day dreams of sailing again. At that moment, she reached the door, turned the handle, and opened it to find one of the most surprising sights of her life. She was _breathless_, but not in a good way. Elizabeth could not believe her eyes.

His fist up in the air, apparently about to knock on the door was no other than Commodore Norrington!

"Ohh Elizabeth! I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed, and he swiftly pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth thought better than to struggle and resist his embrace.

Still confused and bewildered she thought to herself "If he dares try to kiss me I swear, I'll slap him so hard tha…!"

But her father cut in to shake his hand and warmly welcomed him.

"Your ears must have been burning! We were just talking about you! Please, please, come in. I've been expecting you."

They made their way towards a sitting room.

"Thank you, governor."

"Expecting him!" Elizabeth was almost shouting.

"Why yes, actually, I was trying to tell you before…" the governor began.

"Are you not glad to see me? Well I suppose you would've been happier to see your adored William…you _are_ still seeing him, are you not?" the commodore asked.

"Yes, I am still with Will…"

"Oh" he replied disappointedly.

"… but I _am_ delighted to see you," she said to be courteous. "However, I was just on my way out to see my William, right now. I'd better be going…"

"Now wait just one moment!" said the governor. "Aren't you just dying to know how he bravely escaped the island and survived?"

"I _really_ should be on my way_…the carriage is waiting_"

"Well the carriage can wait! It can't leave without you, now can it? Just listening to his story is the _least_ you could do, considering how much he has done for me…for _us_!" the governor stated forcefully.

"What are you talking about, father?" Elizabeth asked. "_What_ has he done for us?"

"Sit down and find out," her father replied in a sly manner.

------Well, that's all for Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is a little more informatory and explains how everything that is happening is possible…you'll just have to keep reading to find out what I mean.------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters are owned by Disney, NOT me.

Notes: Another chapter that is necessary in order for everything to make sense. Not much action, but a _revealing_ chapter…enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth quickly sat down on the nearby settee, now curious as to what the commodore had aided them with so much. Commodore Norrington began telling his story.

"You see, I ran off with the chest in an attempt to distract Davy Jones's crew which worked perfectly. Elizabeth was able to escape the island, unharmed. When the crew finally caught up with me, I surrendered the chest and ran off…"

"Davy Jones got his heart back!" Elizabeth interrupted. "You just handed it over!"

"Let the man finish telling us what happened!" commanded her father. "Please continue, commodore."

"I gave them the chest, and only the chest. Nothing more. It was empty. Before I had decided to sacrifice myself for your safety, I had witnessed Jack Sparrow take the heart out of the chest, and conceal it in his jar of dirt…I _still_ don't quite understand the jar of dirt's purpose…but nevertheless, I unsuspectingly took the heart out of the jar of dirt and hid it in a sack. While I was leading the crew away, I quickly buried it in a pile of leaves. Then, after I was sure that Davy Jones's crew had left with the chest, still believing the heart was inside, I went back to the pile of leaves and took it back into my possession."

"But how did you get _off_ the island?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Well, a ship from the East India Trading Company had heard rumors that Jack and his crew would be stopping at the island, and passed by, looking for the _Black Pearl_. I was able to flag them down, and luckily the ship was crewed by some men I had worked with before. Thank goodness it wasn't a pirate ship, for I wouldn't have had anything to barter for my passage with! Nevertheless, I still had some trouble convincing them to take me aboard since they were now working for Cutler Beckett and I was a wanted man."

"So how did you get on board?" questioned the governor.

"I told them that I had something of immense value that Sir Beckett would want to take a good look at. Of course they asked if it was Jack's broken compass. I told them 'No, something far bigger' which seemed to persuade them. When I finally arrived at Cutler Beckett's office, I told him of the prize I had come across and although he tried his best not to seem eager, I could see the excitement in his eyes."

"So you gave the heart to Beckett? What did you receive in exchange? Your ranking?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I got my old life back." He paused for a moment. "And haven't you ever wondered how you were able to have your _own_ life back? I mean, you _were_ a wanted criminal, too."

This question actually _had_ occupied Elizabeth's mind during the first week she was home. She had asked her father how he had managed everything, but would never get into details. "I took care of it," he would say." She never thought anything of it. She was just glad to be out of that horrid prison cell.

"Why yes, it has crossed my mind…" Elizabeth admitted.

"In actuality, I used my new authority to annul your sentence as well as Will's. I also requested Cutler to give your father his powers as governor back, too," explained Commodore Norrington.

"And why would you do such a large favor for us? I mean, I know you still may have feelings for me, so why then did you excuse Will from _his_ sentence?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Even though you are not _mine_, I still care for you, and that is a fact. My only desire is for you to be happy," the commodore responded.

Truth be told, he had _only_ saved Will in an attempt to make Elizabeth grateful to him. For her to think of him as her hero. Commodore Norrington thought that somehow, Elizabeth would get used to his presence and he would grow on her until she finally fell in love with him.

"Why thank you Commodore, you have no idea how appreciative I am," replied Elizabeth. She came to a sudden realization. "Father! You _knew_ he was alive and did not inform me!"

"I thought it would come as a shock to you, after having dealt with his absence and all…I didn't think you were ready!" the governor defended himself.

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth replied in a sarcastic tone. "A shock indeed!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Surely the commodore is going to attempt to win me over!…I wish I had known so I could have prepared something to say," she thought.

Becoming aware of how much time had passed while they were chatting, Elizabeth rose and gained her composure. "Why, this is all so exciting! But I _really_ must be on my way now! I ought not to keep Miles waiting any longer, or he'll think I was kidnapped by pirates!" she said as she hastily exited the grand front doors.


End file.
